Dark Mastery
by Kiyomisa
Summary: Gothic little ficclet 'bout two of my fave chars. So happy that Gary Oldman is going to play Sirius ^-^
1. 1

AN: This is, well, dark, but in a gothic, seductive way. Also, I am quite aware of the fact that people don't actually talk like that. It's for dramatic effect. Enjoy 

Disclaimer: I don't own these two, which in the long run is probably a good thing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~* 

I pride myself in my ability to see beauty, wherever it exists. 

And it exists now, before me, in his lovely face, strong handsome and breathless. In his long, soft brown hair, in those deep amber eyes that look as if they hold the entire universe. 

His body trembles beneath mine, and it excites me to know that _I_ am making him tremble so. 

He is so much stronger than I. I can feel it in his taught muscles. He could easily end this; push me away, as a wolf pushes away an errant cub. And yet he does not. 

Instead he lies there, helpless beneath my soft, curious touch. The simplest caress of my fingers and he shivers like a blade of grass on a windy day. 

"Please," he begs me, his voice a mere husky whisper. The pleading tone sends a thrill of pleasure down my spine. 

"Please what?" I ask, in a voice I don't even recognize as my own. It is low and breathy…and seductive. 

He doesn't answer, so I lean down and nibble on his jaw. He trembles and a low, guttural moan escapes him. 

This power I have over him, is intoxicating. It rushes through my blood and makes me feel lightheaded. 

"Why…are you doing this…to me?" he asked, barely able to speak. His voice is breathy, deep, primitive and it strikes a primal chord within me. 

"Because," I murmur, "You're beautiful." 

~Sirius 


	2. 2

Dis: Don't own 'em. 

~*~*~*~*~*~* 

How? How does he do this to me? I am wolf, yet he is master…and he's not even leader of my pack. No one get to me like he does. At one, heat-filled gaze I melt into submission. I, who bend to no one. It's not fair. 

There he is, sitting across the room, absent-mindedly twirling a lock of his long dusky hair around his finger. There's no hint on his face of what he does to me, alone in our darkened chamber; no sign of the dark master I have come to love as much as my laughing friend. 

Yet, there! He glances up from his book; up at me. The lust in those dark eyes promise my torment and ecstasy. The heat from his gaze races along my spine, and I shiver, nearly dropping my own book. 

"Are you all right?" someone asks me; my pack leader, though he is not wolf like me. 

"Yes, I'm fine," I reply tersely, anger at my own weakness seeping through into my voice. My pack leader looks unsure, but presses no further. I glance back at he who is my master. 

He smirks, ever so slightly, just enough for me to notice. I growl softly in my throat. One of these days, I'll wipe that smirk from his handsome face. 

One of these days, I will have _him_ trembling beneath _me_. 

~Remus 


	3. 3

Dis: Don't own 'em. 

~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Yes, he growls at me. Though I cannot hear if from across the room, I see his lip raise ever so slightly in snarl, see his eyes flash in frustration. 

He knows what I mean to do to him tonight. He resents it, I think, and looks forward to it. He must, else I'd never get away with it in the way that I do. 

I am not cruel. If he were to refuse me, I would desist. Never would I take him against his will. My beautiful, feral wolf. 

The others do not see that part of him. He is careful and hides it well; hides behind his quiet sophistication. Only I have seen him wild and free, locked in the throws of passion. 

And I intend to keep it that way. 

He is mine, and I will not share him. I freely admit to the fierce jealousy I feel when one of the others makes him laugh. But I calm myself by remembering that no one else has heard his primal, lustful cries. 

Such a beautiful sound, like music to my ears. I feel as though I could live off of such sound alone. 

Our friend leaves him and I get up to take his place. He greets me with a friendly smile and smoldering eyes. After all, we're very good friends…when I'm still in control of myself. Then we become something more, something that I think may frighten him with its intensity. 

"Tonight," I murmur quietly, for him and him alone. 

"You mean to do it again," he growls accusingly in reply. 

I glance around; no one is watching. I dart forward and nip his neck playfully. "You could always refuse me," I point out, whispering against the flesh I just marked. 

"You play a dangerous game, it is close to the full moon." The tone of his voice puzzles me. It is dark, almost warning. 

"Do, do you wish me to stop?" I ask, a fear rising in my chest. I would not take him against his will, could not, for he is far stronger than me. What would I do if he denied me his wondrous beauty? 

Amber eyes burn into me, more wolf than human and suddenly I feel lost, helpless. Is this how he feels when I lie over him in our chamber? 

"I wish you to know, that I never want to hurt you." 

I feel scared, confused…angry. "Are you saying that you'd fight me tonight?" I snarl, hurt by his rejection. 

He shakes his head ever so slightly, his mahogany hair shimmering in the firelight. "No, I'm saying…_you_ may wish to fight _me_, tonight." 

With that cryptic remark, he stands and leaves. I sit alone, my feeling a large humbled mess. Then, with a ferocity that surprises me, I shove it all away. This changes nothing. He has not refused me. Tonight, I will have my beautiful wolf, and nothing will stop me. 

~Sirius 


	4. 4

Dis: Don't own 'em. 

~*~*~*~*~*~* 

I can see the flash of pain in his eyes, quickly covered by anger. It is all I can do to keep from drawing him into my arms and kissing him breathless. 

But I stop myself. He needs to know how it feels. Tonight…I will be Master. 

I go to our chamber early, to wait for him, my dark lover. It is coming close to the full moon, and my senses are heightened greatly. I can hear him coming up the stairs, I can almost smell his unique, spicy scent. 

My heart beats a little faster in anticipation. It almost feels like a hunt, my Dark Master my prey. The idea sends a rush of adrenaline through my blood, and I tense, waiting impatiently. I like the idea of him as my prey. It pleases my lupine sensibilities. 

I don't know how much longer I can wait. He's standing just outside the door now. I can smell the desire emanating off of my prey. It's heady, plays havoc with my senses. 

I wait by the door, my breathing heavy, almost panting. I can hear his breathing. It's clam and even, though it's deeper than normal. 

He opens the door and steps into the dim room. His face is stern and set. He's prepared to be Master. 

_Not tonight,_ I think to myself. I grab him, press him against the wall. He's surprised and slightly frightened; I can smell it. 

He struggles momentarily, but his strength is no match for mine. I capture his lips thirsty for the taste of him. I'm trying to be gentle. He tastes like sugar and ginger; he's so fond of sweets. 

He relaxes and the sharp tang of fear fades from the air. His mouth opens invitingly and he pulls me close, my body flush against his. 

I growl possessively into the kiss and he trembles beneath me. Now I understand what he means by, "intoxicating power." 

The wolf in me rises, and suddenly this kiss, this mere touching, is not enough. I growl again and my hands move to his shirt, tugging at it impatiently. It doesn't go quickly enough and I rip the fabric in my haste. 

His hands rise to my clothes, almost timidly. It is such a change in him that I break the kiss to look at him in concern. 

His eyes, naturally dark anyway, are nearly black with desire. His usually pale skin is now flushed a lovely pink. 

"Master, I-" 

"Shh. You look so beautiful," he murmurs, steadily undoing my clothes. "Don't stop, Wolfling." 

Those words, spoken in his low, licorice voice, are my undoing. I capture his slightly bruised lips in another fierce kiss, laying claim to him with my tongue. 

His pants are a hinderance to my pleasure. They must go; so with a loud tearing sound, they're gone. His warm, naked flash is there for me to take. 

I press against him, hard. This is not the sweet lovemaking we have shared in the past. This is me claiming my mate. Wild, feral, primal. I rub against him even harder, and though he whimpers lightly, he makes no move to stop me. 

I can't breathe, so I leave the kiss, my entire body throbbing with need. I need to be in him so badly…he's moaning lightly and rocking his hips against mine. 

I growl, low in my throat and I lift him a few inches and pin him to the wall, half supporting him with my hips. 

My eyes are fascinated by his chest, somewhat thing and effeminate, covered sparsely with dark hair. I'm not even thinking anymore as I reach forward and nibble and bite the delectable flesh before me. He writhes beneath me, making it a little hard to nibble where I want. 

His firm backside rubs against my crotch and I am reminded of the tight desire in my belly. With a crooning sound I drive into him. He stiffens and cries out, his nails dig hard into my flesh. 

It feels good, to be buried in his warm, pulsing sheath. His body is shaking and his forehead rests against mine as he breaths tremulously. 

"Oh, god…" he whispers hoarsely. 

"Mine," I whisper possessively, nipping at his shoulder. I begin to move within him, slowly at first, then rapidly gaining speed. 

The harsh smack of flesh against flesh becomes a percussion to our melody of moans and growls. 

I pound into him with bruising intensity, going so fast that my muscles feel as if they are about to snap. 

My release comes quickly and I still within him, all of my being focused on the sensation of emptying into him. 

He is but seconds behind, moaning lowly as his slim, sweat-soaked body collapses against mine. 

I'm grinning, lost I the sleepy haze of release. I brush his long, damp hair away from his face…and freeze at the sight before me. 

Streams of tears are drying on his handsome cheeks. The comfortable warmth within me instantly becomes cold iron and I can't breathe. 

I've hurt him, my dark and beautiful master. My friend, my lover, my master cries before me. 

There is no description for the horror I feel. My animalistic lust sated, I am left with the truth of what I have done. Tears blur my vision and I hold him close, begging for his forgiveness. 

~Remus 


	5. 5

Dis: Don't own 'em. 

~*~*~*~*~*~* 

I'm confused. My dear wolf is crying and begging my forgiveness. I want to know why; he never cries. Then I feel the trails of dried tears on my own cheeks. He believes he made me cry. He did, but not for the reason he believes. 

I wrap my arms around him comfortingly. "Shh, shh, it's all right," I murmur. 

"I-I never meant to hurt you!" he sobs brokenly. 

"You didn't. I cried out of pleasure," I assure him. "I may be sore tomorrow, but it was worth it." 

He looks up at me with hopeful, amber eyes. "Really?" his voice is so unsure and hopeful that I laugh and kiss him gently. 

"Oh my dear Moony, you're such a delight. Did you enjoy being in command?" I ask softly. 

He blushes brightly, despite the intimate moment we have just shared. I like the way he looks when he blushes, so young and innocent looking. 

"I…enjoyed it while I was in command, but now it frightens me; that I could get such pleasure merely from control…" 

He burrows into my arms and I give him a comforting squeeze. "It was the change," I reply softly. "It amazes me how good it can feel to not be in control." 

And it's true. I felt perfectly safe when my wolf was overpowering me, and I experienced just as much pleasure as ever I did with him. 

He's watching me curiously. I smile down at him. "Perhaps we should switch roles more often," I say and lick my lips languidly. 

I am rewarded with a flare of desire in his amber eyes as he rolls on top of me. The sheer strength of him has me breathing faster. 

"I think I'd like that," he growls affectionately. 

We spend the rest of the evening experimenting with each other, learning new ways to balance the control. Oh my dear, sweet, kind wolf, how much I love you. 

~Sirius 

~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Kiyomisa: Well, that's it. The End. Written fairly quickly and with no planning whatsoever. Got anything to say about it? The li'll button's right down there. ^-^


End file.
